


Old Time Rock ~n~ Roll

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Admits His Feelings, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean is emotionally constipated, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hunter Dean, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes one morning to the sound of music coming from somewhere in the bunker.  He goes in search of it, only to find Cas bouncing around the kitchen, singing and dancing along to a song he keeps replaying.  Not that seeing Cas happy isn't a good thing but Dean has been in denial as to how he really feels about his friend for years now.  It's not helping that Cas is dressed only in his boxers, socks, and an unbuttoned dress shirt as he flips pancakes while swaying his hips.  </p>
<p>Essentially, Dean is done for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Time Rock ~n~ Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).



> Ok, so a prompt idea came up on FB and I was asked to come up with a fic for it. The idea was what if Cas was sliding around the bunker in his socks and ended up accidentally in Dean's arms?
> 
> So I thought about how to best do that. The idea of Cas dressed in an open shirt, boxers, and scrunched down socks, sliding around antd singing into a flipper as he made breakfast became very appealing, as was the idea of Dean catching him in the act. 
> 
> I want to say that the only song that seemed to fit this particular scene is the one mentioned here in this fic. That being said, I will say flat out that I HATE THE MOVIE IT IS IN, and I HATE TOM CRUISE. I have personally met Tom Cruise and he is a great big bag of DICKS. But, begrudingly, the scene fit in this fic. So, IF that scene is what pops into your head, this is why. 
> 
> I do however LOVE the second song I mention near the end.
> 
> Ravenwolf36, this one's for you.

Dean forced his eyes open and lifted his head slightly off the pillow, listening. Was that…music? With a grunt he sat up, cocking his head and straining to make out whether that was actually music he was hearing. The chorus to That Old Time Rock and Roll came filtering softly into his room. He got up from his bed and went to the door, opening it. Was Sam even home? He’d had a date the night before, the third date if Dean was remembering correctly, with a girl named Sheila. So was it Cas listening to music? Stepping into the hall he tried to figure out from what direction the music was coming from. It didn’t sound like it was coming from any of the bedrooms. He made his way down the hall, first popping his head into the war room. It was empty so he continued on to the library. That was empty as well. The closer he got to the kitchen he realized the music was coming from there.

And someone was singing along to the music. Someone that wasn’t Sam. Dean grinned, stopping just outside the kitchen to listen as Cas sang along to the music. Apparently he liked this song a lot because this was the second time it was playing. With a soft chuckle he stepped into the kitchen, stopping short at the sight before him. Cas was dancing around the kitchen as he cooked, making pancakes and bacon from the smell of it, dressed in nothing but a white dress shirt, his boxers, and socks. His hips were swaying as he sang along and when the song ended, he pressed repeat on his iPod, the sound of Bob Seger’s music beginning to fill the bunker again. With flipper in hand Cas moved the last of the pancakes from the griddle to a waiting plate before dancing his way over to the fridge. Half way there he realized his socks made it possible for him to glide across the floor. Testing this new discovery he slid the rest of the way there, pulling syrup and butter out and then sliding back across the room. Dean was stunned. In all the years he had known Cas, both when he was an angel and now that he was human and living with them again, he had never seen his friend do something so completely “human” in nature. Cas looked so relaxed, so happy, and it dragged up all of those feelings Dean had been trying to ignore for so long. After setting the items from the fridge down Cas lifted the flipper and when the chorus came around he actually sang into it, swinging his hips even more. His eyes were squeezed shut as he rocked out, spinning around, still completely oblivious to Dean’s presence. The hunter was shocked further to see that the shirt was completely unbuttoned, revealing the normally hidden smooth, toned skin beneath it. 

Dean was amazed. He’d been in denial for years as to how he really felt about his friend, but seeing Cas bounce around the kitchen, cooking breakfast, he couldn’t ignore the ache in his chest, the desire to grab Cas and dance with him. He wanted to hold him close, sway with him to the music. He wanted to kiss him. But did Cas feel the same? He thought not. Cas was still mostly going on angel instinct and Dean was pretty sure he was oblivious to anyone around him that might interested. Dean included. He couldn’t possibly want someone as broken as Dean was. With his desires being quickly drowned out by his feelings of self-loathing, Dean stepped into the kitchen, opening his mouth to announce his arrival just as Cas slid across the kitchen again, and right into Dean. To say he was startled was an understatement. Arms flailing to keep his balance, flipper falling from his hands as his arms pin wheeled. He was on the verge of tipping backwards and landing on his ass, until Dean caught him, wrapping his arms around the former angel to hold him up. Cas overcompensated, falling forward until he was chest to chest with Dean.

“You ok there Travolta?” Dean asked, smiling at him. Cas looked up at him with wide blue eyes, the same eyes Dean had been trying for the better part of a decade now not to get completely lost in. Suddenly a bright smile lit up his face and those blue eyes sparkled.

“I am fine, thank you. I didn’t hear you come in.” So far he wasn’t making an attempt to step back and Dean wasn’t making an effort to release him. Cas was warm against him, and he couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed about the fact that in his curiosity, he’d forgotten to throw a robe on over his own tee shirt and boxers.

“I didn’t get a chance to announce myself. You looked so happy, I didn’t want to interrupt you.” Dean replied.

“I thought I would make us some breakfast. Sam is not home, so it’s just us.” Cas said. Dean nodded, finally relenting and dropping his arms. Slowly Cas stepped back, picking up the lost flipper and heading to the sink to drop it in. Dean followed him as he went over to the counter where the coffee pot stood and Cas poured a cup for him. He beamed as he handed it over.

“So, what has you in such a good mood this morning?” Dean hoped he sounded casual. Cas smiled again, this one gummy and shrugged.

“No reason, really. I just…I knew Sam went out last night, and he said he might not be back til sometime this afternoon, and I just wanted to make breakfast for you. I was going to come and wake you up once it was finished.” He was blushing which didn’t help Dean to not think he was adorable.

“You just…wanted to make breakfast?” Dean couldn’t help but smile back. Cas nodded as he picked up the plates loaded with the pancakes and bacon, carrying them to the table. Dean got down plates for them and silverware. He joined Cas and they sat down across from one another to eat.

Since becoming human this last time Cas had started doing things more around the bunker. Sometimes Dean wondered if it was out of fear that he or Sam might make him leave again, so he felt that he had to pitch in more. Dean hated that Cas would worry about that. He never wanted the man to leave.

Of course maybe one day he would want to on his own.

Dean’s emotions did a 180 again, turning from self-loathing to joy to fear. What would life be like if Cas met someone? If he fell in love and wanted to move out? Maybe start a family? Something must have shown on his face because Cas was watching him with a look of concern.

“Dean, are you alright?” He asked. Dean swallowed hard and gave curt nod. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” His voice was rough and he winced at how it sounded. Cas had always been in tune with how Dean felt and it was clear he didn’t believe him now. He moved from the seat across from Dean’s to the one right next to him.

“Dean, please don’t lie to me.” 

His expression told Dean that if there was ever a time when Cas wished he still had the angelic ability to read minds, now was it. It was impossible to look at him though, with his shirt still open and all of that skin within easy reach…

Dean stood up quickly, pushing his chair back and moving away from the table.

“I, uh, don’t feel so good. Think I’m going to go lay down for a little while til it passes.”

He didn’t stick around to see how disappointed Cas must be in him for ruining his beautifully prepared breakfast. Instead, he high tailed it back to his room and shut the door. Once he was back under the covers he felt calm again. He didn’t have to face his fears if he was safe in his bed and Cas, with all his glorious near nakedness was at the other end of the bunker. Angry with himself for chickening out, Dean groaned and punched his pillow angrily. Why couldn’t he just come clean and tell Cas how he felt? People did that kind of stuff all the time, why couldn’t he?

Oh right, the fear of rejection. That was a big deterrent right there. A strangled moan escaped his lips and he punched his pillow again in frustration.

“I knew you were lying to me.” 

Dean jumped, pushing the covers back to see Cas standing in his doorway.

“Dude, don’t you knock?” 

“I did. I don’t think you heard me though.” Cas crossed his arms and arched one eyebrow as he stared Dean down. Dean gave a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes before dropping his head back onto his pillow.

“What do you want, Cas?”

A dip in the mattress told Dean he was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Well, I did want to have breakfast with you, but seeing as how that’s not going to happen any time soon, I thought I’d just come and talk to you. Unless you don’t want me around. Sam thought that if I made you breakfast it would make conversation easier. Sometimes you close yourself off and as much as I want to know what is going on with you, you won’t tell me. I want to share things with you, Dean, but I don’t think you want the same things that I do.” Cas sounded sad and Dean sat up on his elbows to look at him.

“What are you talking about? You want to tell me things? What kind of things?”

 

“Well, Sam says they are things I should talk to you about. I believe I made him uncomfortable, though, to be fair he did ask.” Cas’ blue eyes were locked his Dean’s green ones as he spoke. Dean sat the rest of the way up, leaning back against the headboard.

“What kind of things are you wanting to talk about? If it’s about bees…”

“No, no, nothing like that. I have just been embracing my life now as a human, and all that it encompasses. I like cooking, and I don’t mind cleaning, but I have come to the realization that I feel things much more intensely as a human than I did as an angel. I learned fairly early on what love and fear, hatred and anger all were, and I did feel all of those things before, rather deeply if I might say so, but everything is so much more intense now. Yet…I like it this way.” Cas was explaining but Dean felt he was missing something. Had Cas only made breakfast to engage him in small talk?

“Ok, and that’s what you wanted to talk about?” Dean asked, confused. Cas leveled him with a bitch face worthy of the ones Sam gave him.

“No, Dean, that is not what I wanted to talk about. I was simply pointing out that I am experiencing more emotions lately than I ever did before.”

“So why couldn’t you talk to Sam about this? This sounds like the chick flick kind of crap he likes.” Dean said.

“Dean, you are a frustrating person, do you know that?” Cas frowned at him. Dean just smirked and look away. It wasn’t like that was the first time someone had said that to him.

“Yeah, so why bother at all?” 

“Because I love you, Dean. Sam said that if you love someone, you should tell them. And I thought with him gone this morning, spending some time alone with you would be nice, but you don’t seem to want that. I don’t know what to do with how I feel. Sam seems to think you feel the same way in return. I thought perhaps you did, but then you ran off like you did just now and I’m not sure.” 

Suddenly Dean understood why Sam had been uncomfortable with this particular conversation, and frankly it was leaving him stunned. This was meant for Dean’s ears only. He sat up, leaning forward a bit.

“You…love me? Like how? As friends?”

Cas shook his head. “No. I have loved you since I first pulled you out of hell and pieced you back together. I’d never seen a soul so pure, so beautiful in all of my existence. I wanted to be close to you, in any way I could, though I did not understand what those feelings were in the beginning. The love I had felt until that point had been a general love for all of mankind, or the deep love for my brothers and sisters, but to direct all of that at just one human being? It was terrifying and exhilarating. But I did it. As an angel I didn’t know how to tell you what I was feeling. I…didn’t think you would understand, or feel the same, but I think maybe now that you do feel something. I’m just not sure what that something is. I do wish you would tell me. It doesn’t have to be “chick flick” if you don’t want it to be. I just need to know whether my affections are in vain or if it’s possible that you care about me in return.” Cas was looking at him with so much hope in his eyes that it made Dean’s heart ache. For a moment he struggled, searching for the right words that wouldn’t hurt Cas while trying to avoid rom-com territory.

“Cas, I, uh, you know I’m not good with feelings but, uh…yeah, I do, I freaked out in the kitchen before because I suddenly wondered if you were happy here, and I sort of pictured you meeting someone, someone that’s not a hunter, and wanting to leave us. To…leave me. And the thought made me sick. I need you, Cas. Here, with me. I don’t want to lose you.” Dean’s voice cracked and he was fighting the urge to flee. Sharing feelings was sometimes just too much to deal with. This was one of those times. Cas must have sensed it because suddenly he was straddling him, pinning Dean’s legs under the blankets so he couldn’t move them. 

“I need you too, Dean, and I promise I’m not going anywhere. I would like it if you would try not to be afraid to talk to me about such matters. I will not judge you or insult you. Now, will you please come and have breakfast with me?” Cas took Dean’s hands in his own, stroking his thumbs over the hunter’s knuckles as he looked pleadingly at the other man. This felt like a huge weight had been lifted off Dean’s shoulders, but now a new weight had come to take its place. Sure, they’d jumped the biggest hurdle, telling one another how they felt, but what came after that was terrifying. Cas would want to kiss soon, and while Dean had maybe _thought_ about kissing other men, he’d never acted on it, and what about sex? Oh God, who would be the top and who would be the bottom?

“Dean, you’re overthinking things again. Please relax.” Cas spoke softly, pulling Dean from his anxiety inducing train of thought.

“Huh? What?” Dean asked.

“You’re thinking too much. What are you afraid of? Kissing? Touching? _Sex_? I have thought about those things too. Probably thought about them as much as you have, if not more. We don’t have to do anything. I’m just content to be near you, and to know that you feel the same way I do.” Cas’s fingers were playing along the edge of Dean’s comforter, not actually touch him. He could sense that Cas was nervous, uncertain, and he wanted to fix that.

“Could you maybe let me up?” He asked softly. Cas’ face fell and he immediately climbed off him and as he started to back away Dean tossed the covers back and reached out, grabbing his hand. He pulled Cas back to the bed and with one good tug Cas was falling onto the mattress with him. Leaning over him, Dean took a moment to look into the blue eyes he loved so much. There were so many emotions in them at that moment, fear, excitement, nervousness.

Hope.

“Cas, I want those things, I do. I’m just scared I’ll screw it up. I’ll screw _this_ up.” Dean motioned between them. “I’m not good at relationships, but if this is what you want then I will do everything I can to make this work. Ok?”

Cas gave a nervous smiled and nodded. “I do want that. And you won’t screw it up. I’m new to all of this as well. But I know that I love you, Dean. And that’s all I really need to know.”

Dean relaxed a bit. No one was pressuring anyone, and that made it easier on them both. He laid down, resting his head on Cas’ chest, sighing when the same fingers that had been flipping pancakes earlier and touching the edge of his blankets were now sliding through his hair lazily. He draped one arm across Cas’ stomach and smiled to himself. He basked in the feeling of safety and love. God, he loved Cas so much it hurt. He wasn’t sure if he was quite ready to say those words though. They were not ones to throw around lightly, but he knew that was what he felt for his friend, and he had for a long time now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They stayed like that for a while, content just to be in one another’s silent company. Cas’ fingers continued to run through Dean’s hair while his free hand was gently stroking up and down the arm that was still draped over his body.

“Dean, breakfast is cold now.” Cas sounded mildly disappointed. Plus his stomach was rumbling. Dean sat up, his face mere inches from Cas’.

“I’m sorry, I know you’re hungry. We can heat the food back up in the microwave. Come on.” He started to get up but Cas caught his hand. 

“Can I kiss you? I promise not to make it uncomfortable.” Cas chewed nervously on his lower lip as he waited for Dean to reject him. A sliver of fear slid down Dean’s spine but it was far outweighed by a sense of desire. Sure, he’d been scared of this, but he _wanted_ it. He wanted all of it, but only with Cas. Most of all he wanted to never see that look in the other man’s eyes again. That fear of rejection.

“Yeah, and it won’t be uncomfortable because I want it too.” He said. His stomach flipped at the sight of the smile Cas gave and before he could overthink it or talk himself out of it he laid back again, half on top of Cas and brought their lips together.

Dean had never been one for gentle kisses and sweet caresses, but with Cas everything was different. He deserved every good thing Dean could possibly give to him, and it was going to start here. His touch was light as his fingers slipped under the edge of the open shirt to touch Cas’ stomach as his tongue licked across Cas’ lower lip, encouraging him to open up, which he eagerly did. The way Cas moaned as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him closer was probably the hottest thing he’d ever heard. Suddenly he was thinking about all of the sounds he could draw out of the former angel. As exciting as that thought was though, he wasn’t quite ready to jump in to that. He knew only the basics of how sex between two men worked. Sure, he had watched some gay porn a time or two but those always started off with kissing and then suddenly they were going at it like rabbits. Much like porn did with a man and a woman, so there wasn’t much he actually learned, aside from the fact that it turned him on, possibly more so than the stuff he usually watched. This was frightening new territory for him and while he wanted this with Cas, he didn’t want to rush it until he knew what he was doing. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the man he loved.

Shit.

_The man he LOVED._

Cas changed the angle so that he could kiss Dean even more deeply and the sense of fear Dean had been feeling quickly turned to desire. He couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his own lips when Cas thrust shallowly against his hip and he felt the man’s erection through the thin material of his boxers. His brain was threatening to short circuit and he wanted badly to touch Cas the way he clearly wanted to be touched.

“Dean.” Cas whimpered his name as his hips moved involuntarily again, begging for friction, for the pressure his body instinctively knew would relieve the ache he felt deep in his bones. 

“Whoa, slow down, Angel. We’ll get there, I promise, but I don’t exactly know what I’m doing, so we’re going to take our time. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt. Or me, for that matter.” Dean trailed soft kisses across Cas’ jaw before sitting up. He pulled Cas up with him. It was almost comical the grumpy face Cas made when Dean climbed off the bed. He held out a hand and despite his displeasure, Cas took it.

“This is not fair, Dean. You can’t kiss me like that and make my penis ache and then make me walk around like this.” Cas motioned towards his tented boxers. Dean snickered.

“Let’s go eat and then I’ll take care of that if it’s still there. If it’s not, we’ll make sure to bring it back so I can.” He winked, laughing at how large Cas’ eyes got.

“You will? In what manner?”

“Oh no, we’re not discussing hand jobs or blow jobs. We’re just going to do them. Some things you just don’t discuss.” Dean took his hand and they started making their way back to the kitchen. He smiled as he realized the music was still playing. It was Unchained Melody. When they stepped into the kitchen Dean pulled Cas close, wrapping his arms around the man and swaying with the beat.

“What are you doing?” Though he asked the question, he moved easily with Dean, letting the hunter guide his steps.

“Dancing. It’s what I wanted to do with you when I saw you in here earlier. I just wanted to hold you close and dance with you.” Dean admitted. Cas smiled brightly at hearing him say that. He wrapped his arms around Dean and laid his head on the man’s shoulder. His eyes slid closed as they continued to sway, turning every now and again. 

“I love you, Dean.” Cas sighed. He’d never been happier in all of his time here on earth or in heaven above than he was right here, right now in Dean’s arms.

Dean held him a little closer. Three little words. He knew they were true, and Cas deserved every good thing he could possibly offer to him. There wasn’t much he could offer beyond his love. The decision was easy to make. If he was unable to ever do anything else for Cas, he would always make sure the man knew how much he was loved and wanted.

“I love you too, Cas. I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a cute little piece of fluff. I hope you all like it. Leave a comment and a kudos. Thank you for reading!


End file.
